Linnux
Linnux is the main antagonist of the movie, and looming danger to Snow Mountain. He and Khampa are mortal enemies who have fought in the past. His plan is to eat the sheep and get the information about Khampa's army by kidnapping Bodi during his stay at the City. Background Biography :Linnux gives new meaning to the phrase "big, bad wolf." He is the CEO of Linnux Industries, alpha male of a sinister wolf gang and club owner of the Fight Palace. For those that stand in his way or get on his bad side, he'll make them go head-to-head with his prize fighter, The Grizz. Personality Linnux is short-tempered and demanding. He wants his orders to be executed with success and is quick to punish those who fail him. He is quick to anger, as he gets mad over a little problem such as a red phone with an unmatched black cord. He finds pleasure in the suffering and pain of others, as he enjoys seeing Khampa and Fleetwood unable to escape, and sending the crocodile fighter to battle The Grizz, which is known to leave fighters in deplorable conditions and to "never be seen again". Story Not much is known about Linnux's origins. He has a mother who seems to be as violent as he is, and he has been leading the wolf pack for years. He attacked Snow Mountain years ago and was quickly defeated by Khampa with the power of the Deadly Mastiff Paw, and this further fueled Khampa's need to protect the village by building the sheep army with fake dog costumes which have proven to be working, as Linnux and the rest of the wolf pack think they are actual soldiers. After Bodi leaves Snow Mountain, he quickly orders agents Riff and Skozz to trace him down and kidnap him, in order to get all the information they need to successfully raid Khampa's army and get the sheep. Riff and Skozz are not as efficient as he would want them to be, as they fail twice to capture Bodi, by getting hurt the first try and capturing Angus Scattergood the second time by mistake. However, Riff proves to be successful, as the whole wolf pack fails to aim correctly at Bodi when confronting him at Rock n' Roll Park, his was the only dart that hits him. Skozz's dart gun malfunctions, until it fires a single dart upward, only to come down and hit Riff, knocking him unconscious. After succeding at kidnapping Bodi, Linnux begin questioning him, and thanks to the sleeping serum, Bodi reveals that the army dogs are actually sheep. Looking at the photos that Linnux keeps on a wall on his office, he finds out that all the other soldiers, except Khampa, are sheep in costume. Bodi in a desperate attempt to prevent them to get to Snow Mountain, tries to reason with Linnux, but fails. Instead, Linnux sends him to the Fight Palace to battle The Grizz, an enormous bear that works at the boxing stadium that Linnux owns, in order to get rid of Bodi. At Snow Mountain, he quickly disarms Khampa by tying him up, he does not notice that Carl is running away to alert the village, but again, the sheep fail to find a good hiding spot and are found. Linnux ties both Khampa and Fleetwood Yak onto chairs, so they can watch the sheep being cooked. However, the barbecue is cut short, as Bodi interrupts and is chased by the other wolves. Bodi's attack proves useful, as he quickly disarms the wolves and manages to put everyone into a soothing state, minus Linnux, who is defeated by Khampa. His whereabouts after Khampa's attack are unknown, but the rest of the wolves seem to have become peaceful and friendly, leaving him without henchmen. Relations Riff & Skozz Riff and Skozz are his henchmen, because of this, he does not treat them lightly nor give him extra benefits. Prior to being given the job to kidnap Bodi, they worked in a post, watching over Khampa's army, which means that the rest of the wolf party depends on their watch. However, there are several times in the movie that the sheep party is not guarding, nor Khampa is watching, which means they are not very good at it. Unnamed mother His mother seems to be the only person he shows affection to. She's briefly mention when Linnux is introduced, but from the few words they exchanged, it's easy to infer that she's as violent as Linnux is, as she seems to be torturing or fighting someone as Linnux demands to break both of the person's legs. Khampa Linnux and Khampa are nemesis. Khampa is the wall that prevents Linnux and his henchmen to devour the sheep at Snow Mountain and Linnux is the reason why Khampa can't stop protecting the village. They both seem to be on equal strength, minus Khampa being evil to use special abilities, as Linnux was able to quickly knock Khampa to the ground. Trivia *His name might be derived from the OS, Linux. *Neither Linnux nor Khampa knows the other's name. *Bodi's sound wave seems to have no effect on him. *Like all wolves, his sclerae are yellow. *He seems to be wearing a black sweater, instead of the tuxedo he now uses, back at the first fight with Khampa. *He has a recipe for Lamb Chops among the images at the wall. **If sheep are sentient creatures in the lore of the movie, that means that such recipe existing is an act of murder, and per se, illegal. *In order to make Linnux intimidating and stand out from the other wolves, his face was shaped more like a shark. *Fleetwood somehow knows his name. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists